


What You Deserve

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II Spoilers, F/M, I was sad now you are sad, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Anders is awake in the middle of the night and cant stop thinking about how his days with Hawke are numbered.





	What You Deserve

He couldn’t sleep. He laid next to Hawke wide awake and barely breathing, His throat was so tight. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in his face. He looked into the mirror at himself. He barely recognized what he saw- tired, starving. When was the last time he smiled?

 

He backed up until he hit a wall and slid down, hugging his knees to his chest. Hawke was going to kill him. The man he loved when he thought there was no love left in the world… There would soon be a day when that man would kill him. Anders couldn’t breathe at the thought of it, at the thought of seeing Hawke’s eyes filled with pain and anger, and what he would do. 

 

Anders closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the wall. He didn’t want to think about how Hawke would look at him with the same disgust and hatred so many others did. He wanted to remember the way Hawke smiled when he was around. How Hawke looked at him like he was the only person in the world, and there was nothing else that mattered. Anders wanted to remember Hawke boasting about his boyfriend, the healer, who he loved, who he believed in. 

 

When Hawke said it Anders could almost believe he deserved it.

  
  


He had to remember Hawke loving him, because Anders knew his days were numbered. He would have to close his eyes, after. So the last thing he sees can be justice done, and not a gaze so filled with betrayal and hurt it would drive a knife through Anders’ very heart.   
  
He wiped the tears from his face.  _ Stop crying, stop crying you fool. You don’t deserve to cry about this. This is your own fault, your own damn fault.  _

 

_ Hawke won’t love you soon. He’ll kill you, and you’ll deserve it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so now you are sad. I think about this all the time i am VRY SAD.


End file.
